Glamour of the Beast
by Sethoz
Summary: It is 1934 and a vampire lurks in a dance hall, lost to the darkness and void of humanity. What could have happened to Mina to make her this way? -Fin-


**Notes: **Written for the 15minuteficlets current challenge. The word was **consumed**. Took 14 minutes and 40 seconds. This is set after the movie, in 1934. Also a story about Mina, wholly about Mina. Don't own anything, hope you all enjoy this.

_**Glamour of the Beast**_

_**Los Angeles 1934...**_

The bodies twisted to the music, dancing suggestively as they moved closer to dancers of the opposite sex. Some danced with a reckless passion, caught up in the dance, lost in the music. Other danced more slowly, eyes never straying from their loved one, dancing in perfect unison. And in the shadows, Mina Harker watched, her heart unmoved by the sweet music. The humans she watched now were consumed by the magic of the music and she in her turn, was consumed by the magic of the humans themselves. They moved with such freedom, unknowing of the world outside of the dance floor. Already the memory of a World War had faded and they cared little for a German leader shouting slogans to his edger audience.

The world had changed, people had changed and so had the unchangeable... Mina herself. She kept to the shadows, her eyes fixed on one of the dancing couples, on the dark haired young man. Humanity... it was something she had once clung to, desperate to find it inside herself. But time had worn her resistance away, wearing and tearing until her human side was eroded beyond repair. The first real blow had come when the League had started to die. Even as far back as then, 1899, when two members had left, she had felt a part of her slip away, despite her claims to the contrary. A new part of her had been created as well, but it died when the last League member died.

Now she was alone again, only this time there was nothing left for her to pick up and fix, no shred of hope. She had been consumed by the darkness inside her, eaten whole. There was nothing left... there was no-one left. Mina licked her lips, letting her tongue linger on her bottom lip for a second, her eyes half closing in bliss as she remembered the last kiss she had given, the night before. The blood had been rich and warm, and she had taken it all, greedily sucking the mortal dry. It was only when the body had dropped to the ground that her eyes had taken in her meal for the first time... and to her shock she had discovered the man had looked like Dr. Jekyll, in some small way.

Even that had not been enough to find a chink in her stone cold heart and once the shock had worn away, she had been left with the brief feeling of being alive again, the dead man's sickly sweet blood still in her system, intoxicating her and giving her the feeling of power. She needed to feel that again, the only thing she could feel now.

The couple on the dance floor parted and Mina's eyed narrowed like a predators as she watched the make head for the club exit. Mina swept after her chosen pray, her body tense, ready, edger. She trailed the young man for a few minutes, waiting until he was on an empty street. Her laugh was low and throaty, little more than a chuckle as she crept closer and closer, her body now screaming for the blood she could sense pumping under the delicate skin. A very faint part of her stirred, telling her that this was wrong but it was too faint to actually be heard.

Mina reached the young man and lay her hand on his shoulder, smirking inwardly when he jumped, not hearing her approach. His heart beat sped up and Mina could now hear the rushing of his blood. He turned to face her and Mina smiled gently, lifting a hand to his face. He gazed back at her, enthralled by her otherworldly presence. Mina kissed him on the lips, tasting a mixture of salt and mint. It was a very human taste and she enjoyed it, using it to wet her appetite still further. The boy gazed at her mutely, unable to stop the kiss, despite the fact he already had a girlfriend.

She kissed him again, slowly moving her way along his jaw bone and then down his neck, savoring the taste, the thrill of the capture, prolonging her moment of victory. Her unwitting pray moaned softly, his eyes rolled up in his head in bliss.

Mina's fangs extended slowly, puncturing the tender flesh. The young man gasped in shock, his hands clenching tightly together as he gave a feeble struggle. Mina held him effortlessly in place and drank slowly, feeling more of her human side fade away as the tingling sensation of the blood took it's place. In time she would forget the prey that had looked like Dr. Jekyll, just as she would forget the real Dr. Jekyll. The man – little more than a boy – finally went limp in her arms and she retracted her fangs, licking the drops of blood from around the puncher marks. Almost tenderly she looked down at the dying youth, not even noticing the almost startling resemblance to another American she had known and whispered;

"We are all of us, consumed."

_**::fin::**_

Please let me know what you think.

_- Sethoz_


End file.
